Fatal frame 6 :The Dark Astral World
by yogairawantolarezo
Summary: ini adalah fanfic fatal frame saya :)


Aku adalah Yamada Tatsuki , aku adalah seorang Mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas di Jepang , …..Pekerjaanku adalah Seorang bartender di salah sebuah kafe Kecil di Jepang , itu hanya pekerjaan sampingan , Pekerjaan utamaku adalah Paranormal , aku ada di bagian ahli eksorsisme dan pemotretan…. bersama temanku , Tetsuro ,Sachiko sebagai,Baki,Akame, dan , Keiji…..kami sudah banyak memecahkan misteri Tempat angker , seperti Chase Vault di Berbados ,Rumah sakit Barranquilla di kolombia ,Leap Castle di Irlandia , dan lain-lain….dan Aku dan temanku akan membuat investasi paranormal lagi, yaitu disebuah Tempat angker di jepang ….yang bernama Kuze mansion

4\. minggu sebelum investasi di Kuze Mansion

"hmmmm….jadi ini tempatnya ? " kataku bertanya kepada Akame

"iya, ini tempatnya, ayo kita selesaikan ini" kata Akame masuk ke rumah orang yang memanggil kami meminta bantuan , keempat teman kami tidak ikut.

"Permisi" Akame mengetuk pintu

"oh…kalian pasti paranormal ya , masuklah " kata seorang ibu dengan nada khawatir

Dan kamipun masuk ke ruang tamu dan ibu itu mempersiapkan Teh panas untuk Aku dan Akame….

"Begini tuan , kami saat ini sedang dalam masalah karena anak kami yang bernama Haruka , dia seperti menghayal dan mempunyai teman khayal , kami juga pernah mendapati Anak kami kersukan roh jahat….tidak tau roh itu datang darimana " kata ibu itu menjelaskan tujuanya memanggil kami…

"Baiklah , ibu….nanti kami akan mencari masalah kenapa anak anda mengalami gangguan seperti itu " kata Ku dan memulai ivestasi kami…..

2 Jam kemudian…..

Aku dan akame pun memulai investasi kami di rumah ibu itu , banyak kejadian yang aneh – aneh…..

"hey , Yamada ….apakah kau liat ini ? " kata akame melambaikan tanganya ,akupun dating

"ada apa akame….apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu ?" Tanya ku sambil melihat ap yang dilihat akame…

"Yamada , cepat ambil lampu Ultra violet itu " kata akame…aku pun menuju tasku dan mengambil lampu…

"Kau saja yang menyalakan dan memakainya " kata Akame , akupun segera menyalakan lampu itu….dan ASTAGA…..Kami melihat jejak kaki yang walnya tak kelihatan dengan melalui lampu itu…..

"aneh, ada jejak kaki….tapi kenapa bekas jejak kaki itu malah naik kedinding " kataku…sambil mengarahkan lampu kea rah jejak kaki itu…dan aku pun terkejut….bekas jejak kaki itu menuju ke langit langit rumah…dan ada suara nafas berat di langit rumah itu….saat aku Dan akame menoleh ke langit rumah dengan perlahan lahan….

"Ataga ya tuhan " kataku tak percaya…..ternyata itu adalah anak ibu yang memanggil kami sedang merayap di langit langit rumah…matanya putih , kulitnya pucat …yang lebih mengerikan adalah kepalanya terbalik

"AKAMEEE…CEPAT AMBILKAN AIR SUCI YANG DIBERIKAN OLEH GEREJA " Kataku teriak kepada Akame

Dan gadis yang kesurupan pun turun…mencekikku dan melemparkanku ke dinding…aku pun mengeluarkan salib ku dan menunjukannya kea rah iblis yang merasuki gadis itu…gadis itu pun mundur dan berteriak

"HENTIKAAAANNNNN…..HENTIKAAAAAAN " Kata suara iblis yang merasuki gadis itu , suaranya meyeramkan seperti suara laki laki dicampur dengan perempuan dan serigala

Dan akame pun melemparkan air suci yang diberkati kepadaku dan aku siran kemuka iblis itu …saat aku menyiramkan…wajahnya seperti terbakar berasap karena air itu …. Aku pun mendorongnya dan membaca doa

"Bapa kami yang di Surga, dikuduskan namamu…datanglah kerjaamu , jadikanlah kehendak-MU dibumi seperti disruga" kata aku sambil mengeksorsisme gadis itu…sedangkan akame pun mengambil cermin besar…..setelah…kata kata doaku sudah selesai langsung aku menghindar dan mengarahkan cermin akame ke gadis itu…..

Iblis yang memasukinya keluar….dan mulut gadis itu seperti keluar asap hitam yang sangat gelap dan masuk kedalam cermin itu…..setelah iblisnya masuk ke dalam cermin itu…aku pun menghancurkan cermin itu…dan berakhirlah sudah masalah ini

" anakku…anakku " kata ibu anak yang dirasuki itu menangis merangkul anaknya , sedangkan anaknya itu masih lemas

Saat diluar rumah…

"Nak, terimakasih sudah membantu kami , semoga Tuhan memberkati anda berdua "

"iya ibu…jagalah anak ibu baik baik " kataku

Dan akame hanya tersenyum…..dan kami pun kembali ke kota asal kami untuk memulai investasi baru….


End file.
